


One painful afternoon of Severus Snape

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Good Severus Snape, One Shot, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other, Pain, Second War with Voldemort, Short One Shot, Spy Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Poppy brought Snape in Order's headquarters after he suffered Cruchiatus Curse from Dark Lord. Remus tries to help him, Sirius want's him out of his house,...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> This story is written as part of weekly entry for Facebook group Hogwarts – Great Hall  
> _________________________________________________________________

Pain blackened his sight and blurred his mind for a second. Why did Poppy bring him here of all places? In a distance, he could hear Walburga’s portrait screeching and Sirus yelling, “I don’t want him here, how dare you bring him here in those robes!” Shuffling, footsteps. 

"Don’t you worry dear..."  Poppy’s soft voice, she poured a bitter potion down his throat, but the potion will not work. He knows the taste of it, he brewed it,…There is a way not to scream when you are hit with crushiatus, but a price is heavy,…Dark Lord never heard his screams.

The door opened, shuffling,….pain…. He can hear Sirius roaring

"I do not care; get him out of my house!"

"Sirius, he is a soldier of Order and he is injured. He has every right to be here." Lupin pleading softly

"I do not care…." shuffling again, Sirius gasping "You hit me Moony, because of Snivellus."

"And I’ll do it again if you don’t back off" growls Lupin

"You come along. Here." Poppy’s voice.

Bed bends, somebody sitting next to him. Light hurts his eyes… the hazy figure of Lupin’s face.

"I know a thing or two about pain. Scream." he waves his head, at least he thinks that he does "Then, at least preserve your teeth."

A hard piece of wood, wrapped in cloth, pushed in his mouth. He bites hard as the pain starts again. Pain that contorts his muscles, curl his limbs and bend his body to the point of breaking. Brilliant needles of light hit his eyes as pain get stronger, until he needs rest, and any rest from it is a blessing.

Air is coming back to his lungs. Somebody is leaning over him, holding him on the bed. Maybe he was about to roll from it. Wet cloth cleanses his face from sweat. Vision starts to focus, worried face of Lupin hover over his.

"You shouldn’t go back there, no one should suffer this much. Burn the robes, burn the mask. Go into hiding."

"No" voice doesn’t sound like his, never for a second questioning decision. A piece of wood is pushed between his teeth once again. He bites hard, harder than before; feeling like his flesh is burning right of his bones. He was strong, but now his mind begging for release, for mercy, for blissful nothingness. 

"You are not alone." Lupin whispers, this is a weakness, he will regret it tomorrow, but for now, he is just grateful. Tears roll from clenched eyes. Pain starts again…than blackness.


End file.
